kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Agni/Plot
History After Kubera stopped struggling to cope with his immense strength thanks to the Golden Knight, he paid a visit to Agni, offering him the same item. Agni tried to give him some dried persimmon, and Kubera refused, claiming that the other god was wasting food. At some point he even saved young Shakuntala, abducted by some other gods, and gave her back to her father, Gandharva. This made him gain the trust and gratitude of the sura girl, who made her father promise to never fight this god because they owe him their lives. In the past he was summoned by Jibril Ajes, Brilith's mother, for an unknown reason. However, this act apparently deteriorated Jibril's health, due to the cost of pronouncing the Idha Etu words, and maintaining his summoned state. Right after her mother's death, Brilith attempted to summon a god, despite being a not-so-talented magician. Agni answered to her Idha Etu incantation, but he himself did not know why her call succeeded. He has been at Brilith's side ever since, taking the form of a child and often behaving like one, a fact that quickly made Brilith forget his divine nature, thus degrading him from "god" to "useless god". Despite her irreverent behavior, Agni never got mad, leaving Brilith to wonder if he was taking her seriously or not. His insight ability made him aware of her doubts, but he never revealed this power to her, claiming that it would make living at her side suffocating, in case Brilith started hiding her thoughts and feelings from him. When Brilith took her magic exam, Agni spent most of the time sleeping to minimize Brilith's vigor consumption and to not interfere with her magic calculations. But at the practical magic and teamwork test, he secretly helped Brilith successfully cast bhavati agni, tweaking the calculations, in order for the magic to hit the simulated sura and not Brilith herself. Season 1 He was first shown on the balcony of Atera's Temple, trying to talk to Brilith about his fashion trend tastes. He was immediately discovered by the guards, and was forced to pass as a fan of Brilith's, asking her for her autograph (which he burned by mistake thereafter), and introducing himself as Babo Kim. In fact, his existence as the God protector of Atera's Barrier was a secret only Brilith knew about, since she herself summoned him. He later went to buy some curry mushrooms, and met Leez who was trying to buy one, and got the price doubled after damaging the glass of the store. Agni offered to repair it, gaining Leez's trust and gratitude. Using his insight ability, he saw Leez's hidden pain due to losing her family and village, and treated her to some mushrooms and a curry soda. To make her feel better he took her to a garden, where some creatures were attracted by his fire magic and by Leez's strange face. This event made Leez forget for a bit about her plight. Asha's arrival, mad for not finding Leez where she was supposed to wait for her, interrupted their meeting, but Leez promised to treat some curry mushrooms to Agni when they would meet again. Agni vanished immediately after saying goodbye to the girls, to go to Brilith, who, tired after discussing painful matters with the Temple Magicians, was calling for him for hours. His late arrival and carefree attitude enraged Brilith, and she rejected him. When she left, Agni was determined to try harder to make her life easier, and went to a garden, looking for flowers. When Gandharva went into Atera with the hidden intention of framing its protecting god, Agni was trying to make a bouquet for Brilith, who was still mad at him. He tried not to fight with the suras, instead showing concern for Shakuntala's well-being. Being told of his daughter's possible death enraged Gandharva, and thus he provoked Agni by hinting he killed the very person Agni was searching for. Agni instantly lost control of his flames, becoming hot as a white star, the flame explosion engulfing in flames the garden and setting Atera on fire, and making Brilith lose consciousness from the shock. The God realized his mistake quickly, and lowered the power of his flames to the minimum, but too late. Gandharva was quick at taking advantage of his weakened state, freezing him up with the help of the Absolute Zero Point Transcendental. After a while Agni was able to melt the ice, and started talking with Gandharva, who had lost his will to fight. They reached a mutual agreement, and then Gandharva left, while Agni vanished. Brilith, who regained consciousness shortly thereafter, realized Agni was missing and blamed herself for that, not knowing about the agreement. --> Season 1 Chapter 1: A Girl with a God's Name Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss Chapter 4: AAA Magician Chapter 5: The Golden Knight Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing for Yesterday Chapter 7: Half (半) Chapter 8: The Wavering King Chapter 9: Rival Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Chapter 11: The Power of the Name Chapter 12: Lies for You Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost Agni comments that Babo Kim is a nice friendly name when Brilith questions the seriousness of putting that name on the report. While eating his The Taste of Nature Dried Persimmon and reading the erotic book called The Ravishing of Mrs. Witch on a heart-shaped pattern bed, "King of all Bums--Brilith’s Stalker" Agni lists all the alternative names for Brilith to choose instead of Babo Kim: Bum Kim, Reading Kim, Goody-Goody Kim, Art Kim, Gag Kim, Good-Eye Kim, Gluttonous Kim, Folding-Screen Kim, Fishing Kim, and Mari Kim (Fried Seaweed Roll). He comments that he must be a genius for coming up with the name Mari Kim. Then he gets nagged by Brilith for being a bum and for not helping her prepare for the meeting. After using Insight to hear her inner frustration of not being able to expose his god identity, Agni decides to break one of Visnu’s rules. He questions how much Visnu has seen and believes Visnu must have known. So he tells Visnu not to get angry with whatever decision he will now make. Babo Kim accompanies Brilith to the meeting. When Brilith stumbles to address the relationship between him and her, he blurts out that they are lovers. This stirs up even more commotion. Then when Brilith tries to explain that as a fire priestess, the one she thinks about day and night is the god Agni. Babo Kim uses this opportunity to take off his Babo Kim spectacles and hugs Brilith around the waist. He then confirms by stating that he is right. She does think of him (Agni) day and night. After revealing his true self, he does not know what to do. He tries to take back what he revealed by changing himself back to Babo Kim, Brilith’s lover, and not the god Agni. Brilith chides him. So, he turns back into Agni again and gives his formal introduction as the origin of all fire in the universe, and that he was born with the first flame and will perish with the last. He is god Agni, the master of the Staff of Agni. After the meeting, while Brilith worries whether there would a penalty for exposing his identity, Agni thinks about his conversation with god Yama. Yama tells Agni that even though defeating him might have stopped Brilith’s lifespan from being reduced, the effort will be in vain. Yama also states that Agni has not been able to see Brilith's future in the last 10 years; and he will not tell Agni the reason, because a bum does not deserve to know. Back to present, Agni says that it is okay, and that there is no penalty. He is fine, so Brilith can boss him around openly now. Brilith questions why she had to hide him before. Agni playfully states that it is because it would be bothersome. This gets him a beating from Brilith, and he playfully asks for help. Kasak intrudes in on their engagement by telling Agni that now is not the time for dalliance. Agni notices and acknowledges Kasak's presence by stating he has something to discuss with the son of destruction dragon. Chapter 14: Blood/Hide Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God Chapter 16: Caution Chapter 17: Reflection Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword Chapter 19: Rift Chapter 20: Grudge/Enmity Chapter 21: Frozen Tears Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me Chapter 23: The Good/The Line Chapter 24: Taboo Chapter 25: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held/Out of Reach Chapter 26: Outsider Chapter 27: Last Resort/Last Stand Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight Chapter 29: Isle of Myths Chapter 30: Falling Petals Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine Chapter 32: Loser Chapter 34: What Remains Season 3 Chapter 35: Return At Rindhallow's Temple of Darkness, an older-looking Agni asks Chandra, who has been sending others to kill suras for him, why he is unwilling to catch the suras himself, and wonders if he is afraid to be eaten. Chandra replies that he can never be too careful—if he is eaten, many human casualties will result, and he warns Agni to be careful himself. It would be bad if they, as summoned gods, were eaten, since the Tarakas could wreak havoc only until their summons ended. Chandra points out that a much greater problem would be if Gandharva, who is still in hiding, is eaten by them, since he is not in a summoned state. He tells Agni that they must find him first and eliminate him before he can be eaten. Chapter 36: Another Beginning/Start, Again At Atera's Temple of Fire, during a discussion about Brilith's blind dates, Natasha suggests to Ari that the blind dates never became anything more because of Agni's interference. At Rindhallow's Temple of Darkness, Agni creates a rose made of flames, which dissipates. Chandra is annoyed by his moping, and tells him that he should not neglect his summoner. Laila bickers a bit with Chandra before mentioning that she is unable to hide her thoughts from his insight. Agni admits that he is envious of the fact that Laila has had a positive reaction upon learning about insight. As Laila is tending to her paperwork, Agni suddenly embraces her and they both vanish, to Chandra's dismay. Agni takes Laila to wake Brilith from a nightmare, and Laila notes that this is the third time she has had to come to do this. In the meanwhile, Agni sits on a nearby rooftop, looks up toward the stars, then closes his eyes. Chapter 37: Threat Chandra tells Agni that the Taraka suras are coming through the passages in search of food, meaning that they have already eaten all the weakest suras in the sura realm. Their conversation reveals that sometime in the past, the gods voted to place the Taraka clan in the sura realm, but now the Tarakas have destroyed it. Chandra says that in order to deal with this, he has been collecting fragments of Kali from the Tarakas. Agni questions how this would allow him to connect to the Taraka clan, plus failure is as good as being eaten. He then adds that human lives are precious and tells Chandra that he must not sacrifice any humans until the situation gets so bad that they have no choice. Chandra then convinces him to return to Brilith in Atera. When Chandra confronts Gandharva in Kalibloom, he describes him as the most destructive nastika ever, and states that Agni thinks he had changed because of Menaka, but Chandra himself sees no change. In Atera, Agni sits at a table with Brilith, who is wearing a sexy red mini dress. Agni insists that he has not been using insight for a while, so she should feel free to tell him anything she wants. Brilith simply says that he already knows everything in her heart, and that he is a god while she is merely a pitiful human who has no right to complain. Agni apologizes for not telling her sooner, but he only hid it out of consideration for her. Brilith admits that when she first learned about insight, it was not all the complaints and the swearing, but something even more blasphemous that made her anxious, and she wonders why he is ignoring those particular thoughts. She had always believed that her feelings were only one-sided and that he considered her just a human no different from all the others, and that he must have known her feelings for a long time. She also mentions that she is a bit older now and has tried to go on blind dates, only to have all the men change their minds, which must be have been interference from him. She asks him not to avoid responding to her feelings this time...and they are interrupted by Natasha with a secret document for Agni from the Temple of Chaos. His eyes opens wide when he reads it, and he apologizes to Brilith before he turns into flames and vanishes. A narrator, who could possibly be Leez, states that later on, Babo Kim would regret not staying in Atera, since this was the final day he could have told her how he felt. Chapter 38: Devastation Agni teleports just outside Kalibloom, where a reformed thief happened to be standing with a torch. The god is annoyed that this is the closest fire to the city, which means that Chandra is trying to stall him. Once inside the city, Agni interrupts Chandra and Gandharva's fight and ask his fellow god if he thinks he would get in his way. Agni tells Chandra that he came there to save not Gandharva, but him. He also guessed that Chandra was about to break the barrier rules to improve his attacks, and states that he believes that Menaka changed Gandharva's habit of killing for his own pleasure. He then suggests that Chandra find the Garuda rakshasa and use insight on him since Gandharva is not talking. Chandra leaves once Agni promises not to let the nastika go. Agni tries to question Gandharva, but the nastika seems to have difficulty remembering details of why he was in the human realm in the first place. Agni decides that Gandharva is insane, but before he can do anything, they both see a flash in the sky. Agni uses a fire transcendental to attack as many Tarakas as he can before they can open their eyes, but feels that he is not quick enough because of the Chaos barrier's interference. Suddenly, three blue-white beams instantly vaporize three flying suras. Agni looks down at Gandharva, who now looks older again and with long blue hair; his hand is now smoking and missing three fingers, and he tells the fire god that he will help him fight. Agni is convinced that Gandharva has lost his mind, as the latter mumbles about not eating shellfish. However, the god says that he will not refuse the help of even a madman against the Tarakas. Agni fights in the air as Gandharva fights from the ground, until Agni has a vision of Brilith having collapsed. Both his vigor and his body plummet. Gandharva asks him if there is a problem with his summoner, and if so, he should return to Atera immediately. Agni replies that he lacks the required vigor to teleport, and informs the nastika that he cannot completely trust him. He adds that he is simply putting off the inevitable, and if it was not for Menaka, he would not have given him this last chance. Chandra appears, and asks Agni what happened. The fire god asks him to take him to the Temple of Earth so he can operate the barrier, but Chandra replies that he is not strong enough, especially due to the fact that he still has yet to recover from the penalty for using the Neutral Bow seven years ago because of Gandharva, who is surprised to hear this. Agni claims that there is no other way, and asks Chandra to take both him and Gandharva to the temple; but once the Tarakas open their eyes, even this nastika will be at the mercy of the fighters. Agni tells Chandra to take Laila to Atera, like he himself did before, but the God of Darkness balks, claiming that Laila does not trust him enough. Agni tells him to put his trust in her, because she can deceive herself for the greater good. Chapter 39: The Value of a Life When Brilith vanishes from Atera, Chandra asks Tara and Natasha where the Staff of Agni is kept. Tara says that she thought Agni had it, but Chandra reveals that ever since Agni used the Neutral Bow seven years ago, he is unable to even touch the staff. Inside the Kalibloom checkpoint, as everyone watches fire begin rain upon the descending suras, Siera tells Agni that there is no need to place a burden on himself by both maintaining the barrier and using the turrets, but Agni replies that he's not the one attacking. Chapter 40: Twisted Bird References Category:Plot